Jorge Head
Introduction Jorge Head is the youngest member of the Mighty Fixers, though his character has not really been expanded upon since his introduction to the main franchise, mainly appearing in the background and occasionally giving input at key moments to make it seem like he's a character. Jorge Head first appeared in a side story serialised in the Saikyou JUMP magazine. This character generally passed under the radar of the audience until his appearance as a guest character in the Metal Gear Lads fighting game, due to a memetic forum post rant about his MG Skill, "Divine Sponsorship". "jesu fucking christ what makes Jorge players think they're so skilled and funny? his ability is literally to break combos and just because the rest of his moveset is fucking shit your `skilled' for using them fucking trolls smh" His MG skill allows him to dodge any attack with a caveat: he does so by randomly selected time-consuming gag animations, which make him vulnerable and often even lead to him hurting himself. Jorge Head is thought to be a "wildcard, party character", and despite many characters being objectively stronger than him, he is banned from most tournaments. Biography Jorge Head first appears in the second issue of MGG: AMAZING FANTASY, where he fends off gang members pursuing him for an unknown reason. Facing foe after foe, stray on the road, he finally gets picked up by a group of thieves headhunting for talented team members. Following the leader's betrayal, he leaves the group and once again becomes a wanted rogue, drifting about and casually offering his espionage "services" to numerous groups. Jorge is aptly called "hothead" by an unnamed commander in one sequence where he drops his sunglasses in the middle of New Cape York's town square (presently a battlefield) and runs back to grab them, evading gunfire and even skirting around a nearby man with a sword who amazingly lost interest. Acquiring the Crown In the conclusion of his saga Jorge manages to get his hands on The Crown, but promptly places it on the head of a passed out ally instead of using its Authority to grant a wish. This move is widely discussed in the community, but as to date, we've received no official explanation to this behaviour. It's speculated that Jorge's mind is plagued by some personal demons, increasing the magnitude of his Cuck Drive. Some see it is a just a gag scene plain and simple-- exhibiting Jorge's wild and unpredictable behaviour, some think it adds a complex, whole new dimension to his character, and others theorise that it was a move by his "Divine Sponsor" to protect him. This scene alone cemented the favour of a few very vocal Jorge Head fans, who regularly bring it up in conversations. It's spawned a meme where users post all of the English-translated dialogue leading up to the sequence. Divine Sponsorship / Dumb Luck Divine Sponsorship 神々の賛成 (Ruby text: ダムラック) is a mysterious condition which shielded Jorge from getting so much as a scratch throughout his adventures. After several close shaves, a nameless foe with time manipulation abilities remarked that Jorge must actually be untouchable. He was utterly perplexed by how Jorge could suddenly change his course, or decide to turn around when there was no causal reason for doing so during his discreet assassination attempts. He concluded that Jorge was being assisted by an "unknown, supremely powerful intelligence" and decided to back off. This ability is foreshadowed throughout the series, with characters expressing amazement over Jorge's routine: charging into danger and seeming to get lucky at all of the critical times, being more or less an average fighter otherwise. The mangaka confirmed in an after-word that he is indeed supported by an unnamed deity but rather than giving more detail, told the readers to "stay tuned" and watch out for his appearance in later works. Since his joining the Mighty Fixers, Jorge Head has received next to no exposition, leading some to believe that the mangaka grew bored of his character. Trivia * It is speculated he could be a younger, alternate universe version of Niles as they both share their nationality and have similar penis sizes. Category:Characters